Hidden on Stage
by iD4bby
Summary: Cammie knows she isn't normal. After all, what normal kid knows 19 languages and how to kill a man in 54 ways? She was almost kidnapped at age 6, she changes her name to Lily Wade and hides... on stage. What happens when her past catches up to her, and she meets a group of students and their teacher? And to top it all off, she might love a certain smirking green-eyed boy. Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Hey guys! If you've read my story Memories to Uncover, I want to apologize for taking it down with no notice. I just wasn't feeling it, and I didn't want to create junk due to my lack of ideas. I did however, come up with an idea for a new story, so here it is!**

**I won't remember to do this every chapter, so:**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all- except the plot and a few characters I made up.**

* * *

CPOV

I strut onto the stage, and flash a smile at my audience. "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming! I'll be singing my new song, 'Hit the Lights'!" **(A/N: By Selena Gomez)**

I started singing.

_It's the boy you never told to like you_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train b__ut you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_

_Things you swear you'll do before you die_

I scan the audience as I dance and sing. I narrow my eyes at one guy. I open my eyes like normal and continue looking. My eye catches on more people. A few seconds later, all the people I spotted turn their bodies a bit to the right. So little, that a normal girl wouldn't see it. But for some reason, ever since I was young I've noticed things like that.

I finish my song. "Good night everyone!" I say, then I walk over to my guards, and ask them to follow me. With two of them beside me, I walk over to one of the girls I saw, who looks like a Greek goddess. I smile at her, and start talking. "Hi. Can you please follow me?"

She looks shocked at me, but she replies with a slight British accent, "Okay..."

I continue to do this with everyone who caught my eye.

Finally, I walk over to an older man. "Hello. I'd like you and your students behind me to follow me backstage."

He nods suspiciously, and I lead them backstage. They're all whispering behind me.

When we get to my dressing room, I turn towards my guards.

"You're free to leave now." I say. One nods and walks away, but the other stays put.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I'm not supposed to leave you alone." He says.

"_Excuse me?_ I asked you to go AWAY. Get the hell out before I decide to fire you!" I say, putting on the snobbiest voice I can muster, hands on my hips.

The boys and girls behind me exchange glances. The guard in front of me gulps and nods, walking quickly out.

I turn towards the group of people behind me. "Sorry about that, I have a reputation to be a snob, so I keep it up."

The older man speaks up. "Hi, I'm Joe Solomon, but you can call me Mr. Sol-"

I cut him off. "Sorry, but I prefer Joe. I'll call you Joe."

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DISRESPECT OUR TEACHER LIKE THAT!" says the British Girl, she jumps forward and punches me.

I catch the punch, and then swing it over her head and twist behind her back. She tries kicking me, but misses. I swipe her off her feet, and pin her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I believe you shouldn't try that again." I say, getting off her.

I hear a rather handsome boy with striking green eyes say, "How'd she do that? Bex's the best in the class!"

The boy beside him elbows him. "Shut it Goode, I think we need to hear the girl speak. Okay Zach?" He looked at me. "I'm Jonas."

I smile, then turn towards 'Zach'. "Hello there. I agree with your friend, Jonas. I think you should shut up Zach."

"BURNED!" shouts another boy.

"Can you shut up too?" I ask sweetly.

"Make me." he says.

I sigh. I walk over to him finding his pressure point as I walk over. I jab it, and he falls into the arms of 'Bex'.

Jaws drop. "Are you going to keep quiet now?"

Everyone nods quickly. I smile, finally, we're getting somewhere.

"I'd like to know who you are, and what you're doing here." I say.

Joe speaks up. "We're just taking a field trip."

"Liar."

"How'd you know?"

"Your heart rate sped up."

"But only extra-ordinary people can hear hearts beat."

"I thought you would've noticed by now. I'm not normal, and neither are you. Pinch him on the bridge of his nose." I say, nodding at the boy who I pressure pointed. "He'll wake up."

Bex looked doubtful, but did it. He woke up, and I smirked at the shocked faces.

"Omigod Grant you're awake!" Bex says.

"How'd you know that would work? I didn't even know that. In fact how'd you even know that we aren't normal?" says another girl.

"One, you all turned at the exact same time, Two," I said, walking up to Zach. "You're all wearing disguises." I finished, pulling a wig off Zach's head.

"H-how'd you know that?" asked Jonas.

"I thought we went through this already. I'm not normal."

"Apparently you aren't. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get back to scho-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave. You haven't told me why someone would send spies to my concert."

There's a dead silence for a 3.0458 seconds.

"May I speak with you parents?" Joe asks.

I tilt my head and smile at him. I say softly, "I don't know where you'd find them. I was kidnapped from them. Can't remember anything before that. I managed to get away from the guy after an hour, of being punched." I started whispering, more to myself then them. "One hour of being punched by a stupid hand with a stupid silver ring. I still can't forget that ring. Almost as if it were important to my life before. That ring... with it's funny symbol and those letters... the letters C-O-C. Seems so important, yet I can't remember anything about it."

Joe had taken a sharp breath at "COC"... He looked at me. "Cammie, you're right. We can't leave. Not until you answer some questions."

"I'll see if I'll answer them, based on how personal." I say.

"Fair enough. How aren't you normal?"

"I know how to speak 19 different languages, I know how to kill people with 54 different ways with my bare hands, I can hear things muttered 70 meters away, I can find trip wires, hidden cameras, hiding people, suspicious behaviour, passageways and I can blend into a crowd, even though I'm so famous. It's actually pretty irritating for the paparazzi when they can't find me."

"You're definitely not normal." said Zach.

"We've covered that. What now?"

Joe speaks up. "You need to come with us. We know who your kidnapper was, and they don't attack people for no reason. From the skills you've listed, I believe I know exactly who you are, and who your parents are. What's your name?"

"Lily Wade."

"Your real name?"

"... Cammie Morgan."


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

"Who in the world is Cammie Morgan?" asked Zach.

I smiled at him. "Me."

"But you're Lily Wade."

"No, that was a cover. Originally, supposed to be my cover until I died. I was supposed to BE my cover... Until you guys showed up."

"Cammie... Does your full name happen to be Cameron Ann Morgan?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. It was the few things I remembered. I also have a subconscious memory about having skills. For example, when Bex punched me? I didn't think. If I did, I wouldn't actually know what to do. It's more like my body's been programmed to do these things." I say.

"One more question. Do you like chameleons?" Joe asked.

I looked at him in confusion. What does that have anything to do with this? "Yeah... May I ask why you need to know that?"

"Yeah Mr. Solomon, how's that related?" Jonas asked.

"Well Jonas, spies who've had their memory lost tend to like their code names. I knew a boy whose code name was Caterpillar, and when he lost his memory, he became very interested in caterpillars." Joe said.

"Wait- you mean... SHE'S the _Chameleon?_ You're kidding right Mr. Solomon? I mean, first of all the Chameleon's a boy- everyone knows that. An-" Zach was cut off.

"Are you saying girls can't be good spies?" Bex demands.

"Uh.. No. It's just that boys are _wayyyyy _better."

Before I can stop myself I'm flipping over my shoulder, punching him, then flipping him again.

"Ooops... Sorry about that... Like I said, my body's been programmed to fight. Oh, and if boys are better, why did you just get beat by one who has _no memory about the spy world whatsoever?"_ I say.

He's still kind of dazed after the fight, but he managed to mumble, "Sorry, I just didn't expect to be attacked by someone as hot as you. I thought you were just another pretty face."

"Excuse me?! What did you say?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Did I say that out loud? Oh shoot I didn't mean to say that you were hot..."

"So I'm not hot?" **(That rhymes!)**

"No! I mean, of course you are, wait no I-"

"Shut up."

"'Kay."

*Cough* "Whipped!" *Cough*

Guess who said that? Yup, Grant.

"Shut it man I'm definitely not!" Zach shouted, blushing red. Huh, he's kinda cute when he's embarrassed... Wait what?

I roll my eyes at them. "I'm sorry, but I believe I may have a chance to find my family and we're talking about this?"

"Yup." chorused all the boys. (And there was a lot of them, trust me, there were like 23 of them)

Joe let out a small chuckle. "Okay. Well Cammie, I think it's time you met your mom."

"What about my dad?"

"Well if you're who I think you are... He's MIA.

* * *

**Ha ha! That's it! Well no it isn't, that would be wayyyy too short a chapter**

* * *

ZPOV

She's hot. It's too bad she's probably a slut. Not to be mean or anything, but she's dressed like one. Anyways, she's coming back with us to Blackthorne. The other girls.. They're going back to where ever they came from. I mean we just met today. But even so, I became friends with a couple of them on the mission. They wouldn't tell me who and where they came from though...

Cammie and Macey traded suitcases. Apparently Cammie doesn't like her look. Maybe she isn't a slut. Macey had been forced to bring regular clothes, so now they were both happy.

We got onto the van, and I plopped myself besides Cammie before anyone else could. She looks a bit surprised though...

"Hey." I say.

"Oh! Hi Zach."

"You remembered my name?"

"Well it's kind of hard to forget a smirking idiot."

"Aww but girls love my smirk!"

"...Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Whatever, I need to sleep." She leaned back into her chair, and closed her eyes. I can't stop staring at her. She looks so peaceful, like a perfect angel in her sleep. Her blond hair gently framing her face, her eyes, her soft lips- WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?! This has never happened to me before... Not for any girl.

"Zach?" She murmurs.

I didn't realize she was still awake.

"Yes?"

"Stop staring at me."

I smirked as she opens her eyes. "What? Don't like the attention?"

"Nope."

"Then you probably shouldn't of chosen the stage as a cover." She says looking me in the eyes. Unfortunately, I can't seem to look at them, and I look down, only to look up quickly when I realize all I can see when I look down is her chest.

"Yeah? Well you should stop staring at a girls chest. One day you'll get slapped." she stops, and grins. "That day is today." Then she slaps me!

"Well, even though this flirting is cute and all, we need to get off now." Grant put in.

"I WASN'T FLIRTING!" Cammie and I cried at the exact same time.

"Sure..." Grant shakes his head and walks away.

"Miss. Morgan, you will be staying at a school full of boys until your mother can come see you. Do you think you can take care of yourself?" Mr. Solomon asks.

"Of course. And call me Cammie please." says Cammie.

I didn't even think about the other boys. I start to panic. What if the boys start flirting with Cammie? What if she flirts back? Why do I even care? But I do... For whatever reason, I don't want the other boys staring at her toned legs, her hair that falls on her back like a waterfall, and her amazing hourglass figure.

**(A/N: I'm not saying that if you don't have these, you're ugly. It's just that in our modern day society, this is what everyone seems to think "perfect" is. Sorry if I offended anyone!)**

I don't want anyone to be by her side...but me. Man- what's happening to me? I sound like a girl for crying out loud! But the worst part is, I'm not sure I completely hate the new me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know, I don't like swearing, so I'll be using ***** instead!**

* * *

CPOV

Once we reach Blackthorne, where I will stay until my mom can take me to Gallagher, I hop out of the van. Mr. Solomon is staying with me at Blackthorne until I can go to Gallagher.

"Camer- I mean Cammie, can I please speak with you?" Joe asks.

I nod, and when all the boys finally leave, he starts talking. "None of the boys except the ones that were on the mission know about you, or about Gallagher. Would you like to make a special entrance, or just walk in?"

"Well, seeing as they don't know about girl spies, I think walking in will be enough, and since most of them know my face by my career, it'll be shocking enough."

"Okay, so why don't you just follow me? Oh, and here's some homework. Your teachers will expecting you to hand it in tomorrow."

Wow first day and I already have homework.

We head to the dining room of Blackthorne, where the boys were eating dinner. Joe walks in, and I follow. Immediately, whispers start going around. The only people who don't looked shocked are the boys that came on the mission.

"Woah, who's she?"

"Isn't she Lily Wade, that famous singer/dancer?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Does she know about our... _special _training?"

I, having incredible hearing, hear these and reply to them.

"I'm Cammie Morgan, more frequently known as Lily Wade. Yes, I'm technically Lily Wade, but that was a cover I made up. Joe will explain why I'm here. Yes, I do know that you're spies. Oh, and you." I point at a dark brown haired boy. "Stop staring at my a**."

He continued staring. I sighed, and walked over to one group of boys, who were sitting closest to me. They seemed to panic as I approached them. They started subtly fixing themselves. I picked up a fork from the table and flung it at the boy who was staring, aiming so that it just barely brushed past his ear. By the time everyone was looking back at me, I was on stage, waiting for Joe to begin.

"Hello boys. As you can see, this is Lily Wade, spy-in-training who's been MIA for since she was 6." Joe started.

"They train people at age SIX?!" shouted some random guy.

"They train GIRLS?!" shouted another.

"Of course, otherwise, how would you explain the female agents in the world?" Joe said.

They were silent. I don't think any of them ever considered that.

"Cammie here has kept up her cover since she was 6. She is now 19. That's 13 years boys. Since she's been able to do it for so long, she'll be pretending to be Lily Wade, to show you how it's done tomorrow. Finish your dinner and then head to bed."

I walked to the microphone and added, "I want to apologize ahead of time for my behavior tomorrow. I built up my cover as being a b*tch who doesn't care about feelings, or school work, so I'm sorry if I'm rude tomorrow."

I get off the stage, and even though I'm no longer on it, I may as well be, because all eyes are on me. I grab some food and join Zach, Grant and Jonas.

"Hey guys, can I sit here?"

* * *

(The next day)

I wake up in my dorm. I'm all by myself though. I used my credit card and bought a bunch of different outfits. Honey-potting clothes, regular stuff, swimsuits, sports wear and pajamas. Since I'm being Lily Wade, I put on a revealing soft yellow shirt, and a short black skirt. I slip into leopard-print boots and let my blond hair fall down my back in waves. This is how I dressed for 13 years. I like the color and style of all the clothes I wore, but not the amount of skin they revealed. I cake my face with make up, and some how make it look smooth.

I head to breakfast. I ignore the cat calls as I get my breakfast, and scan the area. Where would Lily Wade sit? I strut over to a table of "Jocks", which is where a majority of the cat calls came from. I sit on the table, and look down at the boys.

I put on a southern accent 'cause Lily was from the south. "Hey boys. Mind if sit here?" I drawl.

"No, not at all, in fact, why don't you sit on my lap?" says a boy. He's cute, but it seems like he's a player.

I keep up my hard-to-get b*tch cover and slide into the seat beside him. "Sorry, but there is a seat here too."

"Hey, I'm Nick."

"Sup, I'm Jude."

"Hey, names Jake. Just so you know, I'd crawl to the ends of the world for you." *GAG* He's the lap guy.

"Technically the world is round, so you can't find the end. But, if somehow you do find it, do me a favor and jump off the edge!"

"Oooooh you just got burned!" shouted Nick.

Jake tries again. "I can't stop looking at your smile, it's as bright as the sun."

"Really? Well then keep looking, because one day you'll go blind and then I won't have to worry about you staring at me like the pervert you are."

"Dude I would shut up unless you want to embarrass your self further!" says Jude, looking at Jake.

The bell rings. THANK GOD!

I check my schedule. First period, History, Mrs. Pedit, Room 34. I walk up to Zach's table.

"Can one of you men show me to Mrs. Pedit's room?" I ask, batting my eyelashes.

"Zach has that class, so he can walk you there." Grant says, winking at Zach, who in turn, glares at Grant.

We walk in and I take a seat. Towards the ends of class, Mrs. Pedit walks over to me, with the rest of the class watching. I don't want to do this, but I have to, I'm Lily Wade!

"I was told by Mr. Solomon that you were going to hand in some homework today?"

"Yeah, but before that, did you finish grading that test I handed in last night?"

Her cheeks turned bright red. "I have other student's tests to grade!"

I shrug my shoulders. "Well I have other teacher's homework to do!"

Her jaw drops and she starts sputtering. I smirk and hi-five some people. I pack up my things and head towards the door.

Mrs. Pedit manages to choke out the words, "And just where are you going?"

I cock my head at her. "To my next class of course!"

"B-but class isn't ov-"

She's cut of my the bell ringing. I smirk again and head to my next class.


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I plop onto the bed, and sigh. Eyes. I feel eyes. I get out of bed and do a full sweep of the room. I end up with a huge pile on my bed.

"Nice try boys. But not good enough." I smash the bugs and discard the remains.

I change into some denim shorts and a purple camisole with a white see through crop tee. I put on an a hairband and a pair of white sandals. I grab my tote and my gym bag and head to the gym. Once I'm done, I go to the dining hall.

I walk in, and once again, all eyes turn toward me... Even the teachers!

I grab some breakfast and sit down at Grant, Jonas and Zach's table. I reach into my bag, and pull out a note. In one fluid motion I fling the note at the teachers. Mr. Solomon picks it up and reads it, nods at me, then passes it on to the other teachers.

"What was that Cammie? Or are you Lily today?" Grant asks.

"I'm Cammie today. The note contained two subjects, one, was to apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"And the other?" Zach asks.

"You may never know." I say mysteriously. "Oh, time to go, miss you!"

"Wait where are you going?" asks Jonas.

"Gallagher."

Immediately, since they were all eavesdropping on the conversation, the room bursts into conversation.

"What's Gallagher?"

"I know, but I'm not allowed to tell you about it!"

"Why's she going to Gallagher?"

Mr. Solomon throws me a look, and I sigh. I stand up and wolf whistle. Heads snap in my direction. "CALM DOWN AND I MIGHT TELL YOU!"

It is instantly silent, and I look at Mr. Solomon for permission to tell them. He nods and I head to the stage.

I tell them about Gallagher, and they listen. When I'm done, I look at Zach, Grant and Jonas. "Bye guys, see you in two days!" Then I walk out, and head to Gallagher.

* * *

ZPOV

Two days later, and here we are, outside the dining hall of Gallagher Academy. "Welcome the Blackthorne boys!" That's our cue.

We walk in, and there's silence, and then the hall bursts into noise. Headmistress Morgan manages to get the audiences attention, and then she continues. "I have another announcement. The Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls each had two days to meet this lady, and now she will be joining Gallagher. Please welcome Cammie."

She walks on the stage. "Um... Well, my memories are almost fully recovered since I came here, and the familiarity of this mansion as helped me. Let's review what you already know about me. You all know me cover, Lily Wade, that I'm a pavement artist, and the kids from the mission know another thing, which is that my codename is the Chameleon. Now, on to the things you don't know. My mom is Rachel Morgan, or Headmistress Morgan. My full name is Cameron Ann Morgan. My dad... is MIA, and suspected to be KIA." She rushes that part. "My godfather is Joe Solomon, known as Mr. Solomon." Gasps erupted. "I have a aunt named Au-"

"Hello squirt."

"AUNT ABBY!" She flies over to 'Aunt Abby' and engulfs her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"To see the niece that's been missing for over 13 years. I'm surprised you still remember me."

"Of course I do! Guys this is my Aunt Abby, and we are going to go to the gym to see if I can still take her!" She says, and start dragging her out.

"Like she could beat Abigail Cameron, there's no freaking way!"

"I know right? _I_ on the other hand, will definitely be able to because I'm a boy."

All the girls are glaring at him. Uh-oh...

"You know what, maybe I'll fight you instead."

"Yeah right, only if you want to be beaten up!"

"Felix, you may want to run." Joe warns. "If you get her too mad, even I won't be able to stop her."

"Whatever, I can take her!"

Cammie's eyes flash murderously. "That's it. You. Me. Gym. NOW." Did anyone ever point out that she's hot when she's mad? No? Well she is.

Her aunt stands up. "Cammie..."

Cammie turns towards her with big puppy dog eyes. She's so cute when she's like that- Holy sh*t I'm turning into a girl! "Please don't stop me, I'm just standing up for my sisters! You can't blame me for that!" she says with a innocent voice.

"Umm. Uhh. Joe, your turn!" Her aunt backs away nervously.

"I'm not doing anything! I already warned Felix! If he wants to die, let him!"

Mr. Gregory, the youngest teacher- age 21 **(A/N: I believe I said Cammie's 19, so that's only a 2 year difference)**- steps forward. "Cammie, lets not do this."

"But, Mr. Gregory!" She pouts, stepping towards him. She starts feeling his arms. Is she honey potting him? "I just need to do this! Please?" She runs her hands through his hair, pressing her chest against his body.

"I-I uh..." He gulps. "JOE!"

"Fine. Cam. Don't do this."

"I'm going to whether you like it or not."

"Cammie!"

"Remember Hungary?" Mr. Solomon pales.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. I so totally would."

"Someone else try!"

"Rachel, mind if we use physical force to keep her down?"

"Be my guest." Headmistress Morgan looks amused by this whole thing.

The teachers that haven't tried jump at Cammie and try to grab her.

She dodges them and roundhouse kicks 3 of them. 7 left.

She punches one in the stomach, and he goes flying across the room. 6 left.

She flings another over her shoulder, then flips another right into yet another. 3 left.

She preforms some sort of maneuver and knocks out 2 of them. 1 left.

They fight for 5 minutes. This guys good- no, he's goode. She slumps over and walks over to him. "I give up."

"Really?" He looks shocked.

"Yeah... my dad- he wouldn't want me to fight another student."

"Oh it's okay. Honey I knew your dad, he would be very proud of you for sticking up for your sisters." He wraps his arms around her.

"You know what else he'd be proud of me for?"

"What?" She smiles at him, and the knees him in his... _sensitive_ area.

"He'd also be proud of me for beating all my teachers, and the Director of the CIA."

We stare at her speechless.

"How'd you know it was the Director?" asks Ms. Cameron... Cammie's Aunt.

Cammie looks at her, like- _do you really want to know?_

"Right, so, Felix, still want to fight her after she convinced Abby and I to not stop her, honey potted Mr. Gregory, a-" Joe was cut off.

"I was not honey potted!" Mr. Gregory protests, turning red.

"Sure you weren't. And beat up 10 teachers?"

"But if I don't fight her now, I'll look like a wimp!" Felix says.

"If you fight her now, you'll look suicidal." I point out.

"NO! I'm going to fight her, and I'm going to beat her."

Cammie shrugs. "Alright, how long you want to be out for? 5 minutes? 3 hours? 6 Days? 2 months?"

"You can't knock me out for 2 months!"

"Alright, 2 months it is!"

"Cammie wait!" Mrs. Morgan cries.

"What?!"

"How about we go with 5 minutes! We don't want him to miss out on any lessons!"

"Fine."

**CPOV**

Felix jumped into position, but I immediately swiped him off his feet and then whacked in the head.

"He'll come to in 5 minutes. Enjoy your breakfast. But then again, if you want him awake sooner, Bex, you know what to do." I smiled at her.

She looked puzzled for a bit, then she smiled too, probably remembering how when they first met me I pressure pointed Grant and she woke him up by pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well then, I'll be in my room, taking down bugs. Speaking of bugs," I walked over to a table full of boys. I stopped in front of a boy, Jake, and slapped him. HARD.

"What was that for!" He yelled.

"That, was because while everyone else just planted audio bugs in my bathroom, your perverted little mind managed to plant visual in my bathroom. INSIDE THE SHOWER. So, when you think about it, I'm letting you off quite lightly. But I won't expect Joe to do the same." I said.

Then I waltzed off, leaving the pervert in a room of confused/amazed students, amused teachers and Director, an angry Zach (Why would he be angry?) , and my angry Mother, Godfather, and Aunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So personally, I like it when Cammie's all kick-a*s and stuff, but some others have been saying that they don't like it, so I was wondering what YOU want. Especially since if you respond, it means you actually read this, which means a lot to me. Okay, so enjoy the story!**

* * *

ZPOV

I turn towards Grant and Jonas. "Hey. Did you hear? Cammie's rooming with Bex, Liz and Macey now! You guys wanna go visit them?"

Grant snorts. "Are you sure you don't mean, 'Hey guys! Let's go to Cammie's room so I can stare at her!'?"

I try to stop the red from spreading across my face. "What? NO! Me? No way!"

Jonas chuckles. "Dude, just ask her out already, we all know you want too!"

"Fine, I'll ask her out the day you guys ask Bex and Liz out." I say.

"Already done. So it looks like you're asking her out today!" Grant says.

"Wait.. WHAT!?"

"C'mon, let's go to their room."

I gulp nervously. What if Cammie doesn't feel the same way? I mean, there are tons of other guys interested in "The Chameleon", she could easily like one of them instead! Wait- No, Zachary Jared Goode does NOT get turned down! Never has, never will. I take a deep breath and we head towards the girls room.

CPOV

"So... Do you like Zach?" Bex waggles her eyebrows at me.

"What? No.. course not!" I say slowly.

"Did you know that 78% of relationships start with denial?" Liz says.

"See? Even Liz can see that you guys are in _looooovvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee!"_ Macey points out.

"Okay fine, I like him. But it's not like he likes me back, so what's the point? He'll never like a girl like me!" I say sadly.

"Girl are you blind? Actually, even a blind person would be able to see that he likes, no, scratch that, he loves you!" Bex said.

"You guys can think that, but it's not going to make Zach burst through that door and ask me out, as much as I would like for that to happen, I'm plain little me! I'm not smart, tall, pretty, a good fig-"

"You might not think so, but _I _think you're all of those things, and I love you because of who you are. Gallagher Girl, will you please stop putting yourself down and go out with me?" Zach says, bursting into the room.

"Z-Zach you? Did you just?" I turned towards the girls. "Did he just?" I looked at Grant and Jonas behind Zach. "But he- I'm- but-"

"Is that a yes?" Zach said, sounding nervous.

I broke into happy tears. "Yes Zach, it's a yes!" I said running up to hug him.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Guess who that came from? If you guessed the girls, that'd be a WRONG. It actually came from-

"AUNT ABBY! MOM! JOE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Visiting." Aunt Abby says.

"Listen here Zach, if you harm my goddaughter, both physically OR mentally, I promise I will break you, physically AND mentally." Joe growls.

"That won't be a problem sir. I love Cammie, and if she gets hurt, I get hurt as well."

* * *

**Sooo? How'd I do? Anyways, sorry it's so short, but I had to get some Zammie!**

**Remember:**

**Reviews = Happiness = Motivation = MORE CHAPTERS! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omigosh, I'm soooo sorry for being MIA! You have permission to e-Slap me.**

* * *

CPOV

I feel like I'm flying through air. (Which is now made possible by an invention created by our marvelous student and staff) I can't believe Zach actually likes me! I mean, sure, he flirted with me a bit at Blackthorne. But here! There are millions of other girls here much better looking and much more skilled then I am. And he chooses me! Plain old ME. Not that I would want him to be with others but I'm nothing special.

I bounce along the hall with Bex at my side, headed to my mom's office. My mom (We've gotten much closer) called us there. Apparently she's sending us on a mission!

I step into the office and see everyone there- Zach, Grant, Jonas, Liz, ZACH, Bex and did I mention ZACH?! Yes? No? Oh well...

I look over their shoulders to see my mom holding a photo of someone. Someone I know very, very well. _Kevin._

I gasp. Instantly, everyone turns their head at me.

"Are you alright?" Joe asks.

"I know who he is." I say, my voice barely a whisper. "Kevin Lipor. He was my manager when I was Lily. He's not a nice guy, to say the least."

"He doesn't... You know..." Bex says.

My eyes widen. "Oh no! No he never raped people. Not that I know of, at least." I shake my head frantically to get rid of the idea.

The tension in the room relaxes a little, but not much.

"So what did he do?" prompts Joe.

"Well, long story short, he kidnaps people and holds them hostage for ransom." I say.

"And you were one of those people?" I nod.

"That's how I disappeared. I was kidnapped by him, and they were going to demand money from mom, but I managed to escape, however in my escape he manage to land enough punches that I forgot all about my spy life- until this month, anyways. Then one day he appears, tells me he's here to get back at me for running away, and that my half of my security guards are on his side. So I am whacked, kicked and yelled at until one day, I wake up, and *BOOM* he's gone." When I finish, I pull up my shirt to show them my back, which is covered in an array of scars and bruises.

"Oh my." Mom throws a hand to her mouth at the sight of my back.

"He did that to you?" Zach asks, trembling with anger.

I give a short nod. "Unfortunately."

Liz looked horrified. "You mean he'd just whip you every day? And you couldn't do anything to stop him?"

"Yup. I tried fighting it a couple times, but it always ended up with me chained up with more torture then usual. He was trained seriously, an I mean seriously."

"Wait. Is this the guy with that ring? The COC one?" Joe asked, and everyone gasped.

"Yeah... Why? What does the ring-"

Suddenly, a memory enters my brain.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Cammie! Go to your dad, he'll explain everything. Go!" Mommy yelled._

_ My four year old eyes couldn't comprehend what was going on. Why wasn't mommy rushing over to me? Why was she fighting those people?_

_ I took off to daddy, my head swarming with worry._

_ "DADDY! Mommy and I were picking flowers and then BOOM! There were these people and they had these shiny rings and then mommy said to go to you and she was kicking them down like bowling pins and I was so scared and confused and upset!"_

_ My mommy walked in then, and shared a look with daddy._

_ "Sweetie, I think it's time you know what we do for our jobs." She said._

_ "What? But I thought you were a mail woman and daddy was a ice cream truck driver! What does that have to do with you knocking down people like bowling pins?" I cry._

_ "No sweetie, we are spies." Daddy says._

_ "You mean like that James Bond guy?"_

_ "How do you know about James Bond?" Mommy asked._

_ "Uncle Solomon showed it to me! OOPS!" I slap a hand over mouth._

_ "Why'd you say oops?" Daddy asked._

_ "Because he said you'd freak out and play soccer with his head! He said you are, and I quote, 'A bunch of over reacting worrywarts.' Isn't Uncle Solomon the best?" I ask._

_ "The best." Daddy says through gritted teeth._

_ "He even programmed my teddy, Mr. Snuggles, to say this!" I say, then I press my Teddy's hand._

_ Then, words start coming out of my Teddy's mouth. "I, Snuggles, Mr. Snuggles, relative of Bond, James Bond, agree that Rachel and Matt Morgan are a bunch of over reacting worrywarts."_

_ "See? Uncle Solomon is so funny!" I say._

_ "I really need to have a talk with him." Daddy says to Mommy._

_ "What does this have to do with you being pies?" I ask._

_ "No honey, I said spies, not pies. Those people are from a bad group of people called the COC, and we think they wanted you." Daddy says._

_ "But why would they want me? I never stole their juice boxes." I say._

_ "Sweetie, these people do things worse than stealing juice boxes. We don't know why they want you, but we need to train you just in case they ever try and take you." Says Mommy._

_ *End flashback*_

So, at age four, I began my training.

"Oh shoot! That's why COC was so familiar- they've been after me since I was four- I was touring the world with a member and I didn't even realize!" I face palm myself. "I am such an idiot!"

"I agree!" Says Grant.

I toss Bex a pleading look, but she's already in the motion of smacking him on the back of his head.

"GRANT!" Bex says.

"What? She said it! I was boosting her self esteem by agreeing with her knowledge!"

"Grant..." Jonas says, shaking his head.

"Tomorrow you'll be headed to bring him in. Get some rest." Mom says.

Tomorrow I face my past. Tomorrow I face what has been haunting me. Tomorrow I face someone I despise. Tomorrow, I finish this.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm seriously blanking with ideas. So I was wondering if it'd be okay if I inconsistently update (Meaning, sometimes 3 times a week to 1 time every other month) or if you'd rather have me let someone adopt. Let me know, 'kay? I'll put up a post July 10th, 2013 telling you what I've concluded based on your responses.**

**Thanks,**

**iD4bby**


	7. AN

**Okay, so I never wanted to write one of these, as I know how annoying these are.**

**For that I apologize, but only one person responded to my question in the previous chapter,**

**(Thanks to** _PotatoesAndDragons _**for responding, but I need to know everyone's preference)**

**So, below is what I posted:**

_So I was wondering if it'd be okay if I inconsistently update (Meaning, sometimes 3 times a week to 1 time every other month) or if you'd rather have me let someone adopt. Let me know, 'kay? I'll put up a post July 10th, 2013 telling you what I've concluded based on your responses._

**Quite obviously, I lied, seeing as it's past July 10th, 2013, but then again, I said 'based on your responses', not based on your _response_.**

**Please, I need to know what _you_ want.**

**I need at least 6 people to tell me their opinion.**

_**People who don't count are:**_

_**PotatoesAndDragons- because I've already added your opinion (And thanks :) )**_

_**Ad8behappy1270 **and** Darkstar Icefire 88- Because I know you in real life, and you're probably going to be bias**_

**If it's less then 6, I won't be updating, I'll change the status to 'Complete'**

**I really don't want this to happen, so please let me know, this way at least if _I_ can't write this story, someone else can adopt.**

**Let me know, is it okay if I inconsistently update, or would you rather have me let someone else adopt?**

**Please guys (and girls), spies and citizens, review your opinion!**

**I promise I'll let you know if it's up for adoption or if I'm continuing as soon as I see those 6 votes**

**REVIEW YOUR OPINION NOW.**

**I'll give you a virtual cookie! :)**

**-**iD4bby

**P.S**

**If I get those 6 votes while I'm eating dinner or something, it may take me a while to actually _see_ the reviews/votes...**


	8. AN 2

**~~Hi~~**

**You guys are awesome, I didn't expect so many people to answer so soon.**

**So, the answer is that I will keep my story!**

**As soon as I get an idea for my next chapter (any ideas out there? please?) I'll update.**

**I just don't want to give you guys a pile of junk.**

**Anyways, as promised, here's your well earned virtual cookie!**

**/ \**

**/ ( ) \\**

**| ( ) |**

**\ /**

**\ ****/**

**\ ( ) /**

**Um... I'm... bad at baking?**

**Unless you find a mix, but my usual mix AKA GOOGLE SEARCH ENGINE wasn't cooperating...**

**Sorry!**


End file.
